Plantilla:EpisodioNav
; | titlestyle = color:purple; | liststyle = border:0px none; font-size:90%; padding-right:4px; | groupstyle = color: purple; font-size:85%; width:up; | style = color: ; background-color:transparent; border:1px solid black; width:100%; | state = collapsed |group1 = Temporada 1 |list1 = El Poder • Sólo Acomoden las Sillas • Boletos con Cafeína • Golpes Mortales • Pastel Gratis • Parrillada • Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla • Los Unicornios Deben Irse • Bromistas • Don • El Cuerpo de Rigby • Mordecai y los Rigby's |group2 = Temporada 2 |list2 = ¿Qué Hay, Gobernador? • El Padre Tiempo • Día del Agradecimiento • Fisgón • Mareados • Mi Mami • El Récord • Ira Contra el Televisor • Beto Bullicio • Borrando la Memoria • Benson se Va • Pero si Tengo el Recibo • Una Canción Pegajosa • Mujer Musculosa • Trabajador Temporal • ¡Tocado! • Los Veo Allá • Hazme un Favor • El Cementerio • Lucha Realmente Real • La Revancha • El Búho • Patitos Huerfanitos • Más Mejor • El Primer Día • El Súper Video • El Lobo-Zorrillo • El Video del Karaoke |group3 = Temporada 3 |list3 = Juego Mortal • Rubio por Apuesta • Skips Hace Chuza • Cuentos de Terror del Parque • Acampar Puede ser Genial • Juego Celestial • Bicicletas Cool • Las Reglas de la Casa • A Rapear • Paseando • El Encapuchado • Un Picante Fin de Semana • La Galleta de la Suerte • Piensa Positivo • Skips contra la Tecnología • Por Marcar con el Trasero • Extrahuevordinario • Modelo de Barrigas • Amos de los Videojuegos • El Gran Ganador • La Mejor Hamburguesa del Mundo • Reemplazados • Barco Basurero • Puños Justicieros • Sí, Cielo, Sí • Carro Golf Extremo • Muerte a las Ocho • Acceso Denegado • Muscu-Instructor • Salón Trailero de la Fama • Fuera de Servicio • El Restaurante de Lujo • El Diario • El mejor VHS en el Mundo • Sin Bromas • El Oso de la Muerte • Dados de Peluche • Azucarados • Un Mal Beso |group4 = Temporada 4 |list4 = Salida 9B • La Novatada • Cuentos de Terror del Parque II • Concurso de Pays • Batería de 150 piezas • Calvo • Noche de Chicos • La Barra Fija • Especial de Navidad • Gracias a Dios es Martes • Carrera por los Fuegos Artificiales • El Más Largo Fin de Semana • El Sándwich de la Muerte • Ace Balthazar Vive • Beso o Pañal • El primo Quips • El Cavernícola • Esa es mi Televisión • Un Montón de Gansos Adultos • Engáñame dos Veces • Almorzar en la Limusina • Pasando por Margarita • Radio M.Á.T.A.L.O • Carter y Briggs • El Estrés de Skips • Ultra Frío • Tráiler Chatarra • Lluvia de Meteoros • Parrillada Familiar • El Último Reproductor de Laserdisc • Club Campestre • Fe Ciega • El Mejor Jefe del Mundo • La Última Cena • Luchando contra un Sueño • El Regreso de Beto Bullicio • La Carne de Amadeus |group5 = Temporada 5 |list5 = Lavandería del Infortunio • Hombre de Plata • El Auto de Benson • Burrito Multicarne • Amiga Pared • Skips viaja en el Tiempo • Métodos de Supervivencia • Cuentos de Terror del Parque III • Pantesas • Tiro con Rebote • La Torre de Poder • El Especial del Día de Acción de Gracias • El Corazón de un Doble • El beso de Año Nuevo • Esquiva Esto • Baño Portátil • La Postal Rigby en el Cielo con un Burrito • Viaje al Fondo del Pozo de los Autos • Ganando Tiempo • La Guitarra del Rock • La Historia de Skips • El Regreso de Mordecai y los Rigby's • Mal retrato • Video Musical • Me Gustas Tú • Hora de Juego • Experto o Mentiroso • Atrapa la Ola • Reloj de Oro • Pintar • Toma el Pastel • Skips vuelve al Juego • Thomas se Defiende • Despedida de Soltero ¡Zingo! • Problema con la Tienda • Una Cita Real |group6 = Temporada 6 |list6 = Disfrutando y Descansando • Nuevo Hermano en el Campus • Conflictos Paternos • Cuentos de Terror del Parque IV • El Fin de Musculoso • Carga con la Espalda • La Pantalla Plana de Eileen • The Real Thomas • The White Elephant Gift Exchange • Merry Christmas Mordecai • El Saxofón Triste • El Almuerzo de los Encargados de Parques • Mordecai y Rigby en Australia • Casado y Quebrado • Veo Tortugas • La Guerra de los Formatos II • Concurso de Canción de Cumpleaños • El Traje de Benson • Los Jugadores no dicen Morir • La Fiesta del Viaje en Helicóptero Número 1000 • Caballo de Fiesta • Hombres Uniformados • Garage Door • Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special • Not Great Double Date • Death Kwon Do-Livery • Lunch Break • Dumped at the Altar |group7 = Temporada 7 |list7 = Dumptown USA |group8 = Cortos |list8 = Un Show Más (Piloto) • Mordecai and Rigby: Ringtoneers • 2 in the AM PM • The Naive Man from Lolliland • Promos de Episodios |group9 = Promociones y otros |list9 = Mordecai y Rigby: Mensaje de la Comic-Con • Party Tonight (Video Musical) • Un Show Más: Slack Pack Commercial }} Category:Plantillas